


the pieces of ourselves (we share with each other)

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Coming Untouched, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sweat, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: On everything they touch, humans leave a bit of themselves behind -- oil, skin, bacteria, DNA. They sweat almost constantly and more so when they're exerting themselves. They bleed and spit. Layers of themselves flaking off minute bits at a time, always renewing and growing. Living, writhing, changing at every moment.It should be disgusting, RK900 thinks, and yet--
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	the pieces of ourselves (we share with each other)

Androids, as a rule, do not carry much of a scent. Their parts are coated with antimicrobial. They are disinfected at every repair, every diagnostic, every recalibration. It is to maintain androids like RK900 in optimal working condition, and the molecules that create the most pungent scents common to body odor are simply not created by androids or thirum or any of their component parts. At most, Gavin has told him, they smell a bit like plastic. 

Humans are different. On everything they touch, they leave a bit of themselves behind -- oil, skin, bacteria, DNA. They sweat almost constantly and more so when they're exerting themselves. They bleed and spit. Layers of themselves flaking off minute bits at a time, always renewing and growing. Living, writhing, changing at every moment. 

It should be disgusting, RK900 thinks, and yet--

Gavin's touch leaves fingerprints behind on RK900's body. It's a smear of oil and sweat to match the patches that are being repeatedly beaten into the crest of his hips by Gavin's ass as he bounces above him. Gavin has been at this for many minutes now, all of him uniquely focused in the pursuit of pleasure. His stamina has improved over the many months they've been at this now, so he's become capable of building quite the sweat as he works himself over the rigid length of RK900's cock in an effort to come untouched as RK900 had requested. 

The sliding glass door to the balcony is open. Summer heat rolls in, humid and heavy, dampening the air that's already thick with Gavin's scent. RK900 revels in it, encouraging with his hands and mouth for Gavin to keep going, to keep working harder and harder even as he moans from the effort. Gavin's hands scramble slickly across the breadth of RK900's shoulders, and RK900 shivers, feeling the way sweat spreads across the surface of his chassis in a film. 

He tilts his head up minutely, and Gavin gives him what he seeks without hesitation -- a devouring sort of kiss. His breath, the taste of him -- a unique ratio of components that could not be replicated by any other human. Any android capable of it could measure what gets left behind on RK900's lips and know it was Gavin who did this to him, who kissed him and touched him and fucked him with enough fervor to mark him like this.

RK900 returns the favor in every way that he can, leaving bruises and kiss marks on every inch of skin that Gavin allows, but it is not the same. Anyone could mark Gavin like this. The knowledge makes RK900 hungrier for something unique and... perhaps a bit dangerous. 

Something that could not be mistaken.

"Do it," Gavin whispers roughly, voice husky and dark. "Whatever it is, fucking do it."

RK900 bites his tongue so hard that thirium fills his mouth and spills past the hard press of his lips. He wipes his mouth with his fingers and then spits into his palm. He rolls the two of them, presses Gavin into the sheets of their bed with his hand, and smears blue along the length of his torso. He bends and licks a long stripe up the side of Gavin's neck, resisting the urge to kiss because it's dangerous, too dangerous for Gavin to risk ingesting it. 

"Mine," he rasps. Gratifyingly, Gavin immediately tries to grab his own cock. He curses when RK900 stops him, clenching tight as he tries to move with the same frenetic energy as he had before. "Everyone will know now," he says, leaving more thirium around the peak of one of Gavin's nipples. "They'll know you're mine."

Thirium is, after all, unique to each android. It may disappear to human eyes within hours, but androids will know -- they'll  _ see  _ the mark that RK900 has left behind like a brand. 

"Gavin," RK900 says. "My Gavin--"

Gavin shakes and clutches him close, gasping as he tenses and spills between them. He shivers afterward, pressing his sweaty brow to RK900's forehead and staring at the blue stain at his mouth. "Bastard," he says without heat. "Can't kiss you after if you make your mouth bleed like that again."

"I will consider other methods," RK900 concedes. 

Gavin huffs a small laugh. "You do that."

It is not as easy a mark to share as the one Gavin can grant him with every touch, but RK900 will endeavor to make sure it is a mark that stays. 


End file.
